The embodiment relates to a method for forming a semiconductor layer and a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting diode for converting currents into lights.
A wavelength of a light emitted from the LED depends on a semiconductor material used in manufacturing the LED. The main reason of it is that the wavelength of an emitted light is changed according to a band gap of a semiconductor material indicating an energy difference between electrons of a valence band and electrons of a conduction band.
Recently, as brightness of the LED is increasing bit by bit, the LED is widely used as a light source for display, a light source for vehicles, and a light source for illumination and it is also possible to realize an light emitting device emitting a white light of superior efficiency by use of a fluorescent material or combination of LEDs emitting various kinds of colors.